


False Witness

by amathela



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-11
Updated: 2008-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It’s not what it looked like."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Witness

"It’s not what it looked like." Kate shifted as Abby turned to look at her, but she kept her gaze steady. "It’s really not."

"Whatever you say," Abby said, but she was smiling. Kate frowned, and took a step forward.

"Abby –"

"Listen, what you and Tony get up to by yourselves is your own business."

"We weren't getting up to anything!"

"Who wasn't getting up to anything?"

Kate stiffened, and shot Abby a warning look before turning around to face McGee. "Nobody," she said evenly.

McGee glanced past her at Abby. "Is this about her and Tony?"

"You told him?" Kate demanded.

Abby looked carefully innocent. "I was just sharing what I saw. He drew his own conclusions."

"His own conclusions about what?"

Abby and McGee both looked up as Tony entered, and Kate rolled her eyes. "About nothing," she said, and looked back at Abby. "Because there aren't any conclusions to draw. We were just talking."

But Abby's smile remained firmly in place, and when Tony brushed a hand along Kate's back as he walked past, it wasn't hard to read the look that passed between her and McGee.

Kate sighed, and glared at Tony. "This is all your fault," she said, and didn't bother to glance back at Abby and McGee as she left the lab.

"What's all my fault?" Tony asked a moment later, hurrying a little to catch up with her. She stopped and turned to face him, shaking her head.

"Nothing."

"All right."

A beat, and he grinned, stepping closer as he leaned in towards her.

"Want me to make it up to you?"


End file.
